New Owner
by its courrtney bby
Summary: Your classic tale of the black widow meeting her male...Without the mating or passion.


Silence pierced a dry area, filled with gray and cracked earth. No life flourished and as far as the eye could see, little water was found as well. It was a mystery as how one could survive in such dire conditions but few assumed things actually did exist in those death bearing dry-lands.

Soon after a sandstorm died off, a wolf-like creature came into view. The beast paused every few steps to carefully mark his territory with strong pheromones that hinted at any passersby to back off. He managed to find manageable dirt where a den could be comfortably built. While in the process of digging and clearing, his auricles pricked and the black wolf stood erect and stiff. His massive dome swiveled from side to side, his menacingly stern eyes trying to catch the least bit of movement whatsoever.

Not long after growls crept through the eerie silence of the desert-like plains and scratching from claws vibrated the calmness of the terrain. The black wolf once again stood straight up and raised his hackles, returning the growl with one of his own. A she wolf sprouted from the horizon line, making the male growl even more. He saw the female was running fast toward his territory, ignoring the warnings he had laid earlier. Flews curled and opaque teeth baring, the onyx canine approached slowly. Saliva dribbled onto the cracked earth. His larnyx bubbled with menacing growls that sent chills up his own spine.

Once the brown one got to her designated area, she lunged at the other. Her abyss of death was split wide enough to fit her opponent's head inside. The crafty male simply stepped aside. With a quick motion he turned and slammed into the female. She tumbled to the ground and prepared her next attack.

The black male ran forward just after the other stood and slashed at her side as he moved northwest. Crimson liquid trickled down the coarse pelage the she-wolf wielded. The male produced a red froth, his green eyes looking sinister and overjoyed. He turned to face the female and slid onto his haunches where he waited. His swift movements were unpredictable in this game of life or death chance.

The female stumbled after that double attack and winced as she regained her balance. The black male was winning and she hadn't gotten a chance to attack. Alabaster fangs locked together, labrums showing off the cage that held death within its bars. Bristling fur and baring teeth were signs this girl didn't want to back off.

The twilight soon darkened to a navy mixed with the essence of iris. The ebony male snarled and quickly went for an attack, approaching differently. He sprung into the air, silhouetting against the light of the full moon. His jaw split and revealed dribbling sets of razor sharp weaponry. The other moved forward, making the male cackle like a hyena finishing its prey. He switched his position and headed straight for the back of the idiotic she wolf.

A snicker omitted from grinning lips. The brown wolfess swiftly turned her fragile bodice, lashing out a forepaw. A direct hit made the male go completely to the right. Blood splattered on a nearby boulder and flowed from a gash in the male's "cheek". Infuriated, he immediately got up and bolted towards the flustering female.

The exchanging hits went on for a good two hours until they both collapsed from exhaustion and blood loss. Both wolves were covered in a decent amount of the stuff; the male took a blow that exposed his shoulder blade. They eventually got up in unison and growled at each other. The female had the fair advantage seeing as the male took many deep cuts and had that shoulder thing which was already showing signs of major infection. The dance of death was overcoming them both but this fight still wasn't over.

The ebony male was exposed to death. His weakness gradually took over and he fell to the ground in a "play dead position"; on his left side. The female launched herself into the night sky and landed on the male who coughed blood at impact. The she-wolf's tassel held great dominance as she whispered her putrescent breath in the black one's ear. Without pause the girl unhinged her death trap and closed in for the kill.

The battle ended with a squelch from the ebony wolf's throat spewing that delicacy the female called "death soup". The male gasped his final breath in pulses, rasping from the holes in his jugular and coronary arteries. A wet pool of mahogany declared this battle finished, the female claiming this battleground hers and only hers.


End file.
